Otro Momento
by MikiTenshi
Summary: Han pasado años desde la graduación como soldados para la tropa de reclutas numero 104. Eren y Mikasa tienen ahora 23 años, y, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de la Legión de Reconocimiento, aprendieron mucho más de la vida conforme el tiempo pasaba. Aprendieron el significado verdadero de la vida y el amor, aprendieron a ponerse en el lugar de otros, y aprendieron de las
1. Siete años

_Hola :D Me presento, mi nombre es... Un misterio (? Ok no w_

_Ésta es la primer historia que escribo y subo a la red, que espero que les guste. Dejen sus reviews, por favor, así sé que es lo que les gusta y qué no :D_

_Sin más que decir, les dejo mi humilde historia, que estará relatada de manera sencilla, ya que me da vergüenza subirla uwu_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Siete años.**

-¿Qué soy yo para ti, Mikasa?- Pregunto Eren, arrinconándola lentamente hacia el rincón más remoto de la habitación.

-Eres como un hermano para mi… no, incluso más que eso.

-¿Más que un hermano? ¿Qué entonces?

-… -No supo que mas responder, ella siempre lo había visto como algo mas, aunque nunca supo exactamente como. Tener al chico tan cerca hacia que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, tanto, que sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho.

-Si algo pasa ahora, cambiara para siempre- Dijo él, acercando sus labios a los de la pelinegra, quien en un intento por ocultar su sonrojo, se había escondido bajo su bufanda, la bufanda que él le había dado el día que se conocieron.

Y así fue como todo empezó, hace exactamente siete años, en la despensa del cuartel.  
Ese momento cambió su vida nuevamente. Ese beso, ese primer beso, los hizo tocar el cielo con las manos. Se amaban. Se amaban desde el día en que se conocieron, solo que ninguno de los dos quería reconocerlo, no conscientemente.

Con una sonrisa, todo quedó claro para ambos, no eran hermanos, no eran amigos.  
Desde ese momento, cada paso que darían, lo darían juntos, tomados de las manos.

Los meses pasaban, y de acuerdo a lo que habían planeado, su relación sería mantenida en secreto, dado que no estaba permitido que los soldados se relacionaran amorosamente con nadie. El Cabo sabía mejor que nadie las consecuencias, aunque nunca lo demostraba, aunque nadie lo supiera. Así fue él el primero en enterarse, el primero en notarlo. Intervino rápidamente, dándole una puñalada a su amor.

-Terminar u ocultar, es su elección.

-Ocultar- Dijo Mikasa sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Bien, le diré al Comandante que terminaron.

Esa elección, esa maldita elección, era un paso en falso.

El Cabo le fue fiel a sus superiores, como era de esperarse de él. El Comandante no tardó más de un par de días en tomar medidas, Eren podría ser valioso para la humanidad, pero no por eso haría lo que quisiera.

-Termina con esa relación, Jaeger.

-¿Cuál es su problema con las relaciones?

-Quitan tiempo a un soldado.

-Discúlpeme, pero está equivocado. Una relación solo me motivaría más para seguir adelante. Si alguien anhela la libertad, esos somos Mikasa y yo.

-Termina con esa relación, es una orden.- Y diciendo esto, el Comandante dejó a Eren perplejo. No iba a terminar con Mikasa, no iba a dejar que una falsa hipótesis le quitara el amor que acababa de descubrir. No.

Así pasaron los siguientes meses, casi un año. Eren y Mikasa seguían visitándose a escondidas, por las noches, o durante los entrenamientos. No era mucho el tiempo que pasaban juntos, pero era el suficiente para que sean felices.

Pero las mentiras tienen una vida muy corta. Había quienes notaban esta extraña relación que ahora envolvía a los "Hermanos".

Nuevamente, el Comandante se dio por enterado de la mentira.

Eren y Mikasa, una vez más, se veían forzados a obedecer, a ser fieles como soldados, habían dado su corazón por la humanidad, y no podían arrepentirse. Les fue concedido el permiso para permanecer en una relación, pero con todas las obligaciones que traía el ser un soldado.

Las medidas del comandante fueron crueles, demasiado para la joven pareja que recién comenzaba a amarse.

Durante los siguientes tres años, las cosas se mantuvieron tensas. Para mantener la situación del noviazgo al mínimo, tanto el Comandante como el Cabo se esforzaban en mantener ocupada a la pareja, cada uno por separado. Se les habían otorgado tareas, misiones, e incluso horarios diferentes, todo planificado de manera estratégica para que no puedan verse.

A pesar de las dificultades, su lazo permanecía intacto. Mikasa nunca dejo de amarlo, y Eren no se permitió volver a ignorarla.

Ambos acordaron que al cumplir los 20 años, se harían camino frente a sus superiores. Podrían ser soldados, podrían haber entregado su corazón a la humanidad, pero no por eso serían sus marionetas. Así pues, habiendo ambos llegado a la edad acordada, una vez más pelearían codo a codo, pero no para atacar titanes como solían hacerlo en las expediciones, sino para defenderse a sí mismos como pareja. Lograron su cometido, pero no sin antes recibir una fuerte amenaza por parte del Cabo.

Por supuesto, aquel permiso tuvo se repercusión en los demás soldados. Ahora que podían relacionarse amorosamente, las confesiones no se hicieron esperar.

Ya han pasado tres años desde aquel acuerdo, un acuerdo que les trajo muchos beneficios como pareja, y que los llevo a este momento, un momento que traería consigo problemas, preocupaciones y restricciones, pero sobre todo, luz y esperanza.


	2. Malestar

_Holo n.n _

_Disculpen la tardanza, es que estuve de viaje y no sentía inspiración alguna :C Espero que hallan pasado una Feliz Navidad y empezado el año bien._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me alegra que les guste :D Y algo que me olvide de comentarles sobre el capítulo anterior, es que es un resumen de los 7 años previos a la historia que estoy relatando. _

_Sin mas, los dejo con el segundo capítulo de la historia, que los disfruten :3_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Malestar**

Mikasa se encontraba en su habitación, la cual se ubicaba a dos habitaciones de Eren. Despertó temprano, como era su costumbre, y se dispuso a vestirse con su uniforme de siempre, lista para prestar su servicio. Salió de su habitación para repetir lo de todas las mañanas.

-Arriba Eren, hoy nos toca a nosotros recorrer el cuartel- Golpeaba la puerta, intentando vanamente causarle a Eren molestias para despertar.

Más de una noche se habrían escabullido para dormir juntos, sobretodo en el frío invierno, donde el calor del otro era lo que más les gustaba. En esos momentos, despertarlo era mucho más sencillo, ya que con solo destaparlo era suficiente para que dé un brinco de la cama. Pero ese no era el caso, aún faltaban un par de meses para empezar el invierno, y ellos lo esperaban con ansias.

La temperatura era poco usual. El calor era agobiante.

Mikasa volvió a su habitación, y buscó en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche un boleto, el cual le permitía entrar al comedor para desayunar. Sintió un sutil mareo al incorporarse bruscamente, el calor era tan pesado que la hacía perder noción de sus movimientos.

Ya volviendo en sí, se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto de Eren, al cual entro sin pedir permiso. Se sentó en la cama, junto al castaño que dormía plácidamente, y le tapó la nariz con las manos. Segundos más tarde, Eren la fulminaba con la mirada, aún con la cabeza apoyada de lleno en la almohada.

-¿Era muy necesario despertarme de esa forma?- Le preguntó, mientras intentaba salir del revoltijo de sábanas que el mismo había creado durante la noche. –Podrías ser más tierna.

Ella se acercó a él y deposito un suave beso en sus labios. –Vístete, o nos perderemos el desayuno.

Nuevamente la atacó un mareo, justo en el momento en el que sus rostros se alejaban.

Se apartó de la cama, desorientada, y al impactar, se sostuvo de una silla, que gracias al desorden del cuarto, se encontraba a no más de medio metro. Disimuló su malestar diciendo que debería ser más ordenado, ya que resbaló al pisar una camisa usada que se encontraba en el suelo. La recogió con una expresión de molestia en el rostro, y la dejó sobre la cama, mientras esperaba que Eren terminara de cambiarse en el baño.

Una vez ya vestido, el castaño buscó su boleto dentro de su cajón, y juntos bajaron hacia la cocina.

Había pocas personas en el comedor, aún era temprano y la mayoría de los soldados estaba apenas despertando. Mikasa y Eren entraron presentando su boleto, y se sentaron en una mesa no muy lejos de la puerta, ya que con el calor era mejor estar junto a una corriente de aire.

Al poner la comida en la mesa, Mikasa la miró con recelo, no parecía tan apetecible como solía.

Empalideció, y miró a Eren por unos segundos, antes de salir disparada hacia su habitación, tropezando con algunos soldados recién despiertos, y el Cabo, quién la siguió con la mirada en completo silencio.

Detrás de ella, corría Eren, esquivando a quienes ella había empujado, e ignorando al Cabo, quien permanecía en la misma postura, siguiéndolos con la mirada.

Al entrar a la habitación, presenció el momento exacto en el que ella se agachaba frente la taza del retrete y dejaba salir algo de lo que había cenado en el. Se acercó, acariciándole la espalda, y se hincó a su lado.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Me he sentido mal toda la mañana, el calor me tiene a mal traer.- Logró decir ella, antes de volver a asomarse al retrete, apretando su estomago con fuerza.

A Eren no le quedó más remedio que quedarse junto a ella por un rato, haciéndola sentir que estaría a su lado sin importar que le pasara.

Luego de unos minutos, le llevó un vaso con agua fresca.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería.- Dijo él, ofreciéndole el vaso, al tiempo que tomaba su mano.

-No, es solo un golpe de calor. No es época para las altas temperaturas.

-¿Estás segura que es solo eso?

-Sí, no me he sentido mal durante la semana, es solo hoy.- Se llevó el vaso a los labios y lo vació de un par de tragos.- Estaré bien por la tarde.

-De acuerdo… - La ayudó a levantarse, sosteniéndola con delicadeza. –Déjame cuidarte por el resto del día.

Y así lo hizo, aunque después de ese pequeño episodio de vómito, solo lo secundaron algunos mareos durante la tarde mientras recorrían todo el cuartel, controlando que todo estuviera en orden.

Esa noche, después de que Eren insistiera incansablemente, Mikasa durmió junto a él. Ninguno de los dos descansó bien, el calor era insoportable, y la cama era demasiado chica como para que ambos pudieran dormir estirados por completo, aunque nada se comparaba con el dormir el uno junto al otro.

La mañana siguiente fue igual, Mikasa sentía repentinos mareos y en cuanto sintió el aroma del desayuno, escapó corriendo al baño. No solo eso, sino que casi no tocó la comida porque ésta le producía nauseas.

Al cabo de una semana, ambos estaban desorientados, algo no estaba bien, era evidente que necesitaban ayuda, y no precisamente de Armin, a quién le comentaron brevemente los síntomas.

Eren insistía una y otra vez con ir a la enfermería, pero Mikasa se negaba con total frialdad.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Decía cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Pasó otra semana, y los síntomas seguían presentes, de modo que ella sintió la necesidad de consultar con un doctor. Se dirigió hacia la enfermería, donde fue asistida por una de las enfermeras de la legión.

Los exámenes que le hicieron fueron extensos, desde mirarle la garganta hasta exámenes de sangre, todo en busca de la causa de su malestar.

-Señorita, ¿Es usted activa sexualmente?- Preguntó la doctora, quien tenía frascos con sustancias de colores en su interior.- Si es así, el diagnóstico está confirmado.

Para la hora del almuerzo, Mikasa ya tenía la respuesta a sus repentinos síntomas.

Buscó a Eren en el comedor. Estaba ahí, en una mesa junto a la puerta, donde la brisa lo mantenía fresco.

Ella se sentó frente a él, mientras contenía las ganas de vomitar que azotaban su estómago.

-Mikasa, ¿Tienes nauseas otra vez? – Dijo Eren, dejando la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo.

Ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza, con la mirada baja, como si estuviera avergonzada.

-¿Quieres ir al baño?

Ella negó con la cabeza, aún con la mirada baja.

-Mikasa, ¿Quieres decirme que tienes? – Preguntó Eren, ya preocupado por las actitudes de su compañera.

-¿Podemos ir a tu habitación? Pero primero acaba tu comida.

Sin pensarlo previamente, él se levantó de su silla, y, tomando a la pelinegra de la mano, la acompañó hasta su habitación.

Ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama. Eren tomó las manos de Mikasa entre las suyas, y buscó su mirada entre los negros cabellos que cubrían sus ojos.

Repentinamente, los ojos grises de la chica solo tenían un punto fijo, los ojos esmeraldas de la persona con la que se encontraba.

-Mikasa, ¿Qué tienes?

-Eren… Llevo ocho semanas de embarazo.- Soltó ella, dejando al castaño perplejo.


	3. Promesa de verano

_Perdóoooooooooooooon D: Perdón, perdón, perdón por tardar u.u Es que la inspiración no llegaba y tuve que inventarla u.u _

_Personalmente, me gustó como quedó este capítulo a pesar de que la inspiración la saqué de donde no tenía n.n El final me entusiasmó mucho. _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, realmente me alientan a seguir :'3 Por favor vuelvan a dejarlos al final de éste capítulo *-*_

_Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo tres de mi historia :3_

_**Aclaración:**__ Al momento de entrar en flashback, la letra estará en cursiva, al igual que los pensamientos de Eren. Una vez que la letra vuelva a la normalidad, el flashback y los pensamientos habrán acabado._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Promesa de verano.**

Eren se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos. La noticia era algo difícil de digerir.

-Estás bromeando, ¿Verdad?

Mikasa negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no era una broma. Podría bromear con cualquier cosa, pero no con un embarazo.

-¿Crees que soy capaz de bromar con eso, después de todo?

-Pues, no.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, los minutos parecían eternos, mientras Mikasa, avergonzada de sí misma se escondía bajo la bufanda que tanto apreciaba.

De repente, Eren se levantó, serio, y se dirigió a la puerta. Mikasa intentó detenerlo, pero parecía enfurecido.

-No vamos a tener ese bebé.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Mikasa dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No lo vamos a tener, yo no voy a tener hijos.

Y diciendo esto, Eren salió de la habitación, dejando a Mikasa con un nudo en el estómago, y otro en el corazón. Se sentó en la cama nuevamente, intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado.

-Ya lo habíamos acordado, sabíamos que esto pasaría. De todas formas, no lo hubiéramos logrado. ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué a mí? Pero él dice que no quiere ser padre…- Sintió como una lágrima le caía por la mejilla. Pero era algo que no entendía. No estaba planeado, pero no lo mataría, era parte de ella. -Y ahora, ¿Qué?-

Se tiró de espaldas, y abrazó su almohada fuertemente. Cerró los ojos, y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran una tras otra, hasta que el sueño, producto de la angustia, se la llevara consigo.

Por su lado, Eren se había encerrado en su habitación, enojado con Mikasa, enojado con él mismo, enojado con los titanes, con su madre, con la vida.

Tomó su cara entre sus manos, mientras recordaba aquél día, el día en el que juntos habían hecho una promesa.

**Flashback.**

_Estaban sentados a la orilla de un río, tal como cuando eran pequeños. El paisaje, muy parecido al que solían ver en sus días de juego. Ellos, totalmente cambiados._

_Era verano. La suave brisa del río acariciaba sus rostros, mientras ellos miraban el horizonte, tomados de la mano. Mikasa apreciaba las aguas fluir, mientras Eren miraba las murallas a lo lejos. El silencio reinaba, hacía días que la tranquilidad se había apoderado del cuartel._

_Eren decidió romper con eso._

_-No me gusta esta quietud._

_-¿Por qué no? Quisiera que fuera así siempre._

_-Es igual a la tranquilidad que antecede a la tormenta. En cualquier momento, un titán entrará en los muros, y no estaremos preparados para ello._

_En ese momento, la paz de Mikasa fue perturbada por el pensamiento de Eren, era cierto, como aquél día de su infancia. Nadie lo esperaba, nada ocurrió sino hasta que Armin mencionó la posibilidad._

_Suspiraron al unísono, y el silencio volvió a apoderarse de la escena._

_-¿En qué estás pensando?-Soltó Eren luego de unos minutos._

_Mikasa se sonrojó levemente._

_-En nuestro futuro._

_-"Nuestro"_

_-Sí, nuestro. Tuyo, mío y de nuestros hijos.- La pelinegra recargó su cuerpo en el de Eren._

_-¿Hijos?- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. –No Mikasa, no tendremos hijos. No hasta acabar con los titanes. No quiero traer a un bebé a un mundo lleno de peligros, donde lo más probable es que uno de sus padres muera en batalla. Primero aseguraré un futuro, y luego, si ninguno de los dos ha muerto, tendremos a nuestros hijos._

_-¿Me prometes que lo lograremos?- Preguntó ella, sabiendo que no lo lograrían. No por falta de voluntad, sino porque si los titanes no habían sido derrotados en 100 años, nada le garantizaba que Eren y ella lograran hacerlo._

_-Lo prometo._

_Sellaron la promesa con un dulce beso, segundos antes de que un grito eufórico los sobresaltara._

_-¡Eren, Mikasa, los titanes invadieron las murallas otra vez!_

El grito sobresaltó a Eren, que vuelto en sí, notó como las lágrimas secas tiraban de su rostro. Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, tenía miedo. No miedo de perder a Mikasa, no miedo de ser golpeado por el cabo, miedo por él, miedo por su hijo.

Pasó la noche en vela, recordando una y otra vez la promesa, la cara de Mikasa al darle la noticia y al ver su reacción. Estaba decidido a evitar a ese bebé a como dé lugar. No tendría un bebé para ponerlo en peligro, para exponerlo a la muerte, a este mundo que es tan cruel.

No expondría a Mikasa al riesgo que supone un embarazo en plena guerra. Pero sobre todo, no la expondría a estar débil frente al mayor de los peligros.

La noche pasó, y al día siguiente, evitó a Mikasa en todo momento. No la miró, no la saludó, ni siquiera se detuvo a ver si se encontraba en el mismo lugar que él, Eren solo se ocupó de ignorarla. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, y verla solo empeoraría las cosas.

Así pasó otro día, y luego otro, y al cabo del tercer día, se decidió a ver a Mikasa.

En el comedor, durante el almuerzo, la vió. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre, tenía ojeras, y no apartaba la mirada de su plato de comida, que aún estaba lleno.

Eren no soportó ver eso, por lo que se levantó de su mesa, y se encerró nuevamente en su habitación.

Este extraño comportamiento, ya había sido detectado por todos, pero sobre todo, por la persona que mejor los conocía de todo el cuartel, Armin.

Armin siguió a Eren hasta su habitación, y lo detuvo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-¿Qué les ocurre a Mikasa y a ti?

-Nada, déjame solo.

Armin enarcó una ceja y entró pacíficamente a la habitación.

-¿Discutieron?

-No exactamente. Siéntate.- Y ambos procedieron a sentarse en el sillón. –Mikasa está embarazada, y todo es mi culpa.

-¿Estás hablando por esa promesa que hicieron aquel día?

Eren se sorprendió, y levantó la mirada.

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes?

-Mikasa me lo dijo.

Eren soltó un pesado suspiro y se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora? No quiero deshacerme de ése bebé, tampoco quiero tenerlo para que sufra en este mundo…

-Si mi pareja me dijera que estamos embarazados, aún si no fue buscado, o no es el momento, no la abandonaría por nada del mundo. Me aseguraría de brindarle apoyo, de protegerla, pero por sobre todo, de brindarle una familia a mi hijo. -Diciendo esto, el rubio se levantó y palmeó el hombro de su amigo. –Piénsalo bien, Eren, no todos tenemos tu suerte. –Y se retiró, dejando al castaño solo, siendo atormentado por sus pensamientos.

Lo pensó durante toda la tarde, y una hora antes de la cena, su mente solo repetía una frase: "Me aseguraría de brindarle apoyo, de protegerla, pero por sobre todo, de brindarle una familia a mi hijo."

Decidido, se dirigió con seguridad hasta la habitación de Mikasa.

Cuando tuvo la puerta frente a él, su mente volvió a ser un lío.

_Dile que la amas, y que la apoyaras. Ya no hay marcha atrás Eren, el bebé está en camino, y es tu culpa. No la abandones ahora, sabes que le harás daño. "Piénsalo bien, Eren, no todos tenemos tu suerte"…_

Abrió la puerta, miró a Mikasa, que se encontraba sentada en la cama, y antes de que pudiera pensar que iba a decirle, soltó lo que menos esperaba.

-Cásate conmigo.


	4. Amigos, y enemigos

_Perdonen por tardar tanto, es que la inspiración no quiere llegar T-T_

_Aquí les trigo otro capítulo algo triste, lo siento por eso D:_

_Ah, y con respecto al largo de los capítulos... Es que no puedo extenderlos mucho, sino la historia tendría menor cantidad de capítulos, y se tardarían el triple en leerlos y yo en escribirlos._

_Gracias por sus reviews n.n Déjenlos nuevamente :3_

_Ya los quiero ;w; (?_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Amigos, y enemigos.**

Mikasa lo miró fijamente, incrédula, sin saber el porqué de esa repentina pregunta.

-¿C-Casarnos?- Tartamudeó la pelinegra.

-Sí, casarnos. Yo tu marido y tu mi mujer.- Eren estaba tan perplejo como ella. –Y no me digas que no, porque sé que es lo que quieres.

Mikasa no supo qué responder después de esa acusadora afirmación. Ambos sabían que era cierto, pero nunca habían dicho nada parecido. Asintió tras un breve momento de reflexión.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo…

-No necesitas entenderlo, Mikasa. Es lo que siento, y lo que quiero para nosotros tres.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a él, al punto en que sus narices se rozaban. No planeaba bajar a cenar, por lo que se encontraba descalza, y solo una camisa de seda cubría su delicado cuerpo. Eren deslizó sus manos por su cintura hasta abrazarla por completo, y Mikasa hizo lo mismo con sus hombros.

-¿Marido y mujer?

-No solo eso. Familia.- Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, sus labios se habían encontrado una vez más.

Eren desprendió un poco la camisa de la pelinegra, lo justo para ver su apenas crecida pancita. Se arrodilló frente a ella, y sin previo aviso, depositó un dulce beso su vientre.

-Vístete.- Ordenó el castaño mientras se levantaba. -Tienes que alimentarte, y alimentarlo.

Ya vestida con ropa de civil, ambos bajaron a la cocina, donde todos sorprendidos miraban a la pareja que creían dividida entrar tomada de las manos. Se sentaron en la misma mesa que Armin, Jean, Sasha y Connie, y los miraron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mikasa, Eren, que suerte que vuelvan a estar juntos- Sasha sonrió.

-Nunca dejamos de estarlo, simplemente me costó asimilar las cosas y me alejé por un impulso idiota, como siempre lo hago.- Masculló Eren mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca.

Mikasa, por otro lado, solo mirada su plato de comida con recelo, y comía algo cuando Eren se lo ordenaba.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo alejarte, hombre?- Dijo Connie lleno de intriga, mientras por debajo de la mesa acariciaba la rodilla de Sasha.

-Mikasa y yo… Vamos a-…-Mikasa introdujo un gran trozo de pan en su boca, obligándolo a callar.

Todos en la mesa la miraron y aguantaron la risa.

Eren tragó velozmente y logró decir antes que Mikasa reaccionara. –Vamos a casarnos.

Jean se ahogó con la bebida que estaba tragando.

-¿Qué van a qué?- Preguntaron Connie y Sasha, que no habían puesto atención.

La pelinegra fulminó con la mirada al castaño, que bajó la mirada y siguió comiendo, al igual que ella.

-Que van a casarse.- Dijo Armin que también estaba distraído. –Espera, ¿Casarse? ¡¿En qué están pensando?! Si el Comandante se entera podría expulsarlos, y entonces el sueño de nuestra infancia no podrá…- Se fijó en Mikasa y Eren, que apenados miraban su plato de comida. –Pero lograron convencerlos más de una vez, no creo que esta sea diferente.

Habiendo terminado la cena, los tres amigos se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa que tenía Armin en su habitación.

-¿Ahora van a casarse? ¿Es en serio?

-Vamos a ser una familia, Armin.

-Aún así. El Comandante va a expulsarlos…

-¡¿Y qué esperabas que hiciéramos con el bebé?!

Mikasa retrocedió ante la agresiva respuesta que Eren le había dado a su amigo.

-Eliminarlo.- Respondió ella, en tono frío.

La tensión se apoderó de la habitación, y los tres evitaban mirarse.

Mikasa, escondida bajo su bufanda, fue la primera en formular una palabra.

-Buenas noches, chicos, me voy a mi habitación.- Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando fue tomada del brazo. –No estoy de humor, Eren. Y quiero irme ya.

El castaño la acercó a él, y frente a Armin, desabrochó nuevamente la camisa de la pelinegra y apoyó una mano sobre su vientre.

-¿Ves esto? Aquí está nuestro hijo, y me gustaría que estuvieras de nuestro lado para protegerlo.

Mikasa y Armin quedaron petrificados ante las palabras de Eren.

-Lo estoy.

-Entonces, ayúdame.

Mikasa, harta de la situación, cansada, y confundida, se soltó de Eren, abrochó su camisa, y sin mediar palabra con sus amigos, se retiró de la habitación dando un portazo. Ya estando en su habitación, y con las emociones encontradas, se recostó en su cama, esperando que el sueño la llevara con él.

Eren, por su parte, se encontraba frente a Armin, desafiándolo con la mirada.

-¿Por qué primero me dices que debo ser una familia y luego estás en contra de esto?

-Porque yo no puedo tener una familia, ¿Entiendes?- El rubio comenzó a molestarse. –Es fácil decirte que debes protegerla, pero hacerlo no lo será. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es verlos ser felices y yo esperando a que llegue el día en que pueda decirle a Annie lo que siento por ella?

-¿Y qué esperas que yo haga? Ni siquiera planee dejarla embarazada, ¿Y me hablas de dificultad?

-Eren, no sabes nada.

Al escucharlo, Eren perdió la paciencia y abofeteó a su amigo. -¡No es fácil estar en mis zapatos, y nunca lo será! ¡Antes de hablar, piensa un poco!- Respiró profundamente. –Lo siento, pero ya no eres el mismo.

Armin lo golpeó en el rostro al terminar la frase.

-¿Qué yo no soy el mismo? Mírate en un espejo, y dime quién es el que ha cambiado.- Se dirigió hacia el baño. -Y con permiso, me sangra la nariz.

El castaño quedó en shock, era la primera vez que su amigo lo golpeaba. Sintió un punzante dolor en el labio, y al llevarse la mano, notó el corte que le había producido el puñetazo.

-Lo siento Armin. Hablaremos mañana, mi novia y mi hijo me esperan.

Y diciendo esto, abandonó la habitación.

Regenerándose poco a poco en el camino, llegó a la habitación de Mikasa. Una vez dentro, atoró la puerta, se desvistió hasta solo quedar con su remera, y se recostó junto a ella.

La pelinegra estaba aún despierta, pensando en lo que pasó, y lo que pasaría.

-Te dejaste llevar por tus impulsos.

-Siempre lo hago.

-Tal vez yo también comience a hacerlo.

-No, no lo harás.- Soltó Eren, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la acercaba a él. –No lo permitiré.

Sus piernas se entrelazaron, y uno junto al otro, los dos cayeron rendidos ante el sueño.


End file.
